Watching From a Distance
by Lady Shadow Walker
Summary: Draco loved Hermione. There was no doubt about that. Everyone else is clueless about his feelings. Draco knows that Hermione will never love him, and he has accepted that. When Hermione goes to the astronomy tower, and falls asleep, even though it is freezing, what will Draco do when he finds her. Will he do anything at all? Or will he make sure that she does not freeze to death?


**A/N: I got bored and decided that I would write a one-shot for Dramione. Enjoy.**

Hermione sighed to herself watching her breath swirl into the cold air. The castle had been fixed from the final battle, and McGonagall, newly appointed Headmistress, invited all of the survivors of the war to come see the castle. She had stayed inside with the others for the first hour, but she had to leave.

Too many bad memories were being repeated in her head and it was driving her insane. She wanted nothing more than to cry. So her feet had led her to the astronomy tower. She had thrown petty excuses over her shoulder to Harry and Ron. She did not miss the worried looks that sent her way, but she ignored them.

They would understand. She had seen their faces. The same horrible memories were flashing through their heads, too.

Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Snape, Fred, and so many more. Too many lives had been lost. They had been blocking the thoughts from their heads for too long, and now the memories had come back fresh and painful.

Hermione sighed sadly once more. She had seen other people that had been in her year, but she tried to avoid them. She wanted to be alone. She had even seen the Malfoys among all of the people there.

It surprised her that they were there. Sure they had switched sides at the end of the war, but for them to show their faces? She thought it was strange. The Malfoys had not been seen in public since the war.

She supposed they were just tired of keeping to themselves.

Hermione let her thoughts continue to wander to Ron. They had been dating for a while, but Ron had been very distant lately. Hermione did not blame him. He had lost his older brother. He had acted like the twins annoyed him, but he still loved them. It had come as a shock when Fred had died. George was still depressed. He had done everything with his twin, and now he was gone.

A tear fell down Hermione's face and landed in her lap. She missed everyone that was gone.

Hermione drifted off with these troubling thoughts.

...

Draco was in deep thought as he roamed around the castle with his black cloak billowing around him. He was glad Voldemort's rein had finally ended, but there were many loses.

Sure, he did not know most of the people personally, but he still knew some more than others.

Like Crabbe. Crabbe might have been an idiot, but he was still one of Draco's friends. Draco had been horrified when he died. And Potter had saved Goyle and him.

Draco had completely lost every last strand of faith that he had had in the Dark Lord in that moment. He had not had much faith left, but what little he did was destroyed in that moment.

Draco's thoughts continued to wander as he walked around the castle. His thoughts led him to _that _night in the manor.

Draco frowned sadly as he thought of the night. He knew that his auntwas not a good person, but that night had opened his eyes more than ever.

Draco winced slightly as he thought of his crazy aunt torturing Hermione.

The girl he was in love with.

Draco had first developed feelings for her in third year when she had punched him. He knew it was stupid, but she had stood up to him, and that made him respect her. He had denied his feelings telling himself that it was clichéd and would never work. His father would never agree. _She_ would never agree. So he hid his feelings by bulling her.

His feelings had come back in a snap when he saw her at the Yule ball in fourth year. He had felt as if he had been hit by a dragon's tail. She had been breath-taking. He realized that he loved her.

He knew it was impossible, though. He was no fool. He had to watch her spend the night with Krum, and knew that no matter how jealous he was she would never- could never- love him. He accepted that.

But it still hurt seeing her fall for the weasel.

Draco looked up, and realized that his feet had led him to the astronomy tower.

He noticed that someone had fallen asleep. He could not help but roll his eyes. Whoever it was must have been an idiot. It was freezing outside. He sighed and looked closer at the person. It was obviously a girl. He looked at her hair color.

Draco froze with a gasp. His eyes widened, and he stepped back. _It was Hermione. _He looked at her incredulously. _What is wrong with her?! She is supposed to be the smart one! She is going to freeze to death! _

Draco walked cautiously towards her. He was about to shake her awake, but stopped. She looked so comfortable…

Draco sighed and took his cloak off. He wrapped it around her, and cast a warming spell over her. He smiled a rare smile when he noticed her smile in her sleep. He shook himself slightly. He had to move on. She was not interested in him. He would have to be content with watching her be happy without him. He could wish though…..

Draco left the astronomy tower with a quick look over his shoulder. Oh, what she did to him. Draco looked at her with a sad smile on his face; _She doesn't even know what she does to me. _With that thought Draco walked down the stairs of the tower.

**A/N: Done! I hope you liked it. I hadn't seen many stories with Draco loving Hermione, but them not getting together. So, I decided to have a go at it. I hope I accurately did their characters. **


End file.
